legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Cadence
Princess Cadence is a heroine/pony from the My Little Pony Universe and she is also Twilight's sistser in law and Blue's love interest The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek After her Honeymoon with Shining Armor, Discords kidnaps her and mindrapes her to hurt her own little sister in law. However she snaps out of it thanks to Meowth, Luigi and Blue. It's good for her to be back to normal but how will Twilight, Bender and the others tell her that her husband was killed by Count Veger. She becomes friends with Bender and the team, when they tell her the truth and how they helped. She stays in Canterlot with Spike and the Princesses to protect the place from a possible attack. Totally Mobian Spies She however gets back on the action when picked up by Kirby and his friends to help Eddy and others. She is still deeply sadded by Shining Armor's death but she will try her best to help and for Shining Armor make sure the Twilight does not share the same fate. Supringsly she is not annoyed by Reaver's sociopathic tendecies and even trys to keep them in place. After the adventure she returns to Canterlot and stands ready to help her sister in law if she needs it. The Next Gen Island Tour She was kidnapped by Blackgurumon and held like the others but in a speical chamber which The Sinsters of Evil visit and she wants Blue to be found which Carmen and her allies hear before asking for a lock of her hair. She is finally released by Scott and she leave to find Blue and Twilight.. Cadence find the Alpha Team with Katara and works with them to save their friends. She and Isabella find Blue and convince him to switch back to them, Maxmillain then shows up ans stabs Blue with digmon killing poison Cadence joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Cadence diagonises Blue's condition as Dream Shade and that they must go to Neverland to find a cure. However her magic was drained by Peter Pan like the others and Maxmillian decides to abduct her to force Blue to come after him so he can kill him. Thankfully this is prevented by Frida, Colress and Qui Gon who do the digmon in themselves with a candle given to them by Discord and Mr.Gold Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Cadnece and Blue help out the heroes against Pan and this intially goes well until Pan escapes, replicates the Niburu power and has her and Blue killed with his new power. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Cadence had faked her death and join Blue and Reverse Flash. She also manage to restore her magic. Order of the Just "Ready for mission, ma'am." '''- '''Agent Florida to Princess Cadence. Cadence was offered to join the Order of the Just by her sister-in-law, Twilight Sparkle. Cadence is the field handler to Agent Florida. Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor(Deceased husband), Blue(New love interest), Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, King Dedede, The B Team, The Alpha Team, The V Team, Butch Flowers(Agent Florida), Order of the Just, Republic Council, Tucker, Simmons, Donut, Caboose, CT, Washington, Carolina, Sam Fisher, Viktor Reznov, Commander David Mason, Hesh, York. Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrystatlis, King Sombra, Vilgax and his alliegance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, The Meta, Project Freelancer, Raul Menendez, Majid Sadiq, General Dayton, Omega, Wyoming, Sigma (A.I.), Gamma, Maximilian Princess Cadance ID S4E11.png Twilight pointing to Princess Luna S4E25.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight EG.png Cadance tired S3E01.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Princess Cadance waiting for good ending S3E12.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png Cadance teasing -do you know him-- EG.png Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Heroes Category:Husband and Wife Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Royalty Category:Cute Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Animals Category:Classic Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Badass Princess Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Blue and Cadence Category:Love Interests of Blue Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters who have a Forbidden Love Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Partner Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Peter Pan's Victims Category:Deceased Main Heroes Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Mother of Hero Category:Hybrid Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force